You Forgot
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: Au. Chapter 2- Four years have passed since the night Natsu's life was changed. Now he wants to thank her, and he only knows one way to truly do that. The question is, will she accept?
1. Forgetting

New story time! This came to me so randomly. And it turned out so much different than I first imagined it. Maybe it doesn't make any sense.. hopefully it does! I actually have an idea for a part 2. We'll see! depends on how much love this gets ^^

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

The seniors of Magnolia high gathered in the auditorium one cold January afternoon. Most wanted to go home, some had practice or club meetings. Lucy had a ton of paperwork to get done so she could get her college applications turned in ASAP. The college she wanted to get into was taking one last group of students, she was sending in another letter to double her chances.

"Alright settle down!" The principal Makarov yelled from his spot on the stage. The school nurse Porylusica tapped her foot, not pleased to still be amungst these vile students.

"Geez, hurry it up already," Lucy heard Gray Fullbuster whine in the row in front of her. He was the star of the hockey team and had gained their school a state championship for the last 3 years. She had never spoken to him, but he had quite the reputation.

"As you know, this year we have had a number of scuffles amungst you all," Makarov spoke, referring to the many fights that broke out in the senior class since the start of the fall term, "I've gotten complaints from the staff and underclassmen about them all year long. And that is why we are doing something about to unite you all before you graduate and never see each other again."

Lucy was intrigued, although thanks to the groans she heard, her classmates did not feel the same.

"Prom will be held in early May. We are going to hold a dance," Lucy tilted her head to the side, wasn't the prom already a dance? "And what I mean is, we will have a professional dance instructor come and teach you all a choreographed dance to do together at the prom. Every student, teacher, coach, older siblings, and parents will be able to attend to watch."

 _"Seriously?"_ Lucy was shocked, this had never been heard of before.

"Oh hush up," Porlyusica shouted over the confused seniors, "You're going to do and if you don't, no diploma."

That shut them all up.

"That is why we passed out this list," Makarov held up a paper they had all signed this morning. If they were going and who with. Lucy didn't have a date but she wanted to go and have fun, most of her friends graduated two years ago. But she now had Levy and a few others as her friends, and they were her family now.

"If you said you were not going to attend, too bad. You're going," _groans_ , "no date? We are going to pick one for you." _More groans._

Lucy cringed, who knew who her dance partner was going to be.

"Gildarts," the head football coach sprang from his spot with another list in his hands, "When Coach Clive calls your name, raise your hand and he will bring you the name of your partner."

"Alright!" the head coach was always in a good mood, "Gajeel Redfox?"

A brute near the middle raised his hand. Lucy had never spoken to half her grade. She lowered her eyes to her hands, her father had introduced her to his business partners daughters, even if that left her a little lonely.

"Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Oh," she quickly raised her hand, and for the first time came face to face with the happy coach.

She took her paper from him and opened it after he called the next student.

 _Natsu Dragneel._

Lucy stared wide eyed at the paper. _No._

"Who did you get Lucy?" Yukino, another good friend of Lucy's asked.

"Oh, um," too shocked to say she just showed her the paper.

"Natsu?" Yukino didn't look as shocked as Lucy, "That's not so bad."

"Really?" Lucy whispered, "he's so... violent."

"Yes," she sighed, "but he hasn't always been."

"He's the definition of a bad boy."

"That's true," Yukino smiled pitily at her, "Why not just tell them you want another partner?"

"Are you _shittin'_ me?!"

Both girls looked behind them, Natsu was sitting alone behind everyone else looking at his own paper.

"Oh great," Lucy ducked down into her seat, seeing as his eyes scanned the auditorium.

"Language, Dragneel," Makarov sighed, "That should be everyone, practice starts next week. Pick up the schedule on your way out. If you don't know your partner, you better start now."

Everyone who did have a date left in a semi-good mood. Lucy watched as Gray and his girlfriend Juvia left hand in hand, the bluenette was giddy about learning to dance. She stood and looked to the back where her partner was. He was deep down in his seat, hiding his face in his large leather jacket.

 _"This won't be so bad,"_ Lucy wasn't afraid of Natsu as she let on, she actually knew him very well. They just..

"Lucy? We have rehesral starting in a few moments if you don't mind," the intimidating student council president nudged her to move.

"Oh. Sorry! I'll leave now," Erza was apart of everything that went on with the school, including theater. Unfortunately, she had bad nerves. So she directed the stage crew.

Erza was another that had quite the reputation, Lucy had never really spoken to her other than having class with her.

"You too Natsu," Lucy glanced over her shoulder as Erza glared at the delinquent.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," he began to walk out when she called to him again, "Don't you dare forget that schedule. You're partner will expect you there."

Lucy gulped as she picked up said schedule.

"Tch. Sure she will," he grabbed a paper, completely ignoring Lucy.

She watched him go with a heavy heart. He wasn't like this when they first met..

* * *

The first practice was the following Monday. All seniors gathered in the gym with world renowned dancer, Ur Milkovich. Gray's adopted mother.

Lucy sat on the few bleachers they had pulled out, her partner no where in sight.

She watched happily as couples came together and started to dance a clumsy waltz.

Gray and Juvia weren't half bad, he was raised in a dancing home after all.

Jellal and Erza laughed as they looked at their feet, his face was the color of her hair as he stepped on his girlfriend's toes.

Her poor friend Levy had been paired up with Gajeel, the brute was so stiff. And their height difference was hysterical.

Yukino was with her boyfriend Sting, they were talking to another couple, Rogue and Minerva. The four stuck together like glue. Lucy laughed when Minerva slapped Rogue's arm when the boys starting arguing.

Other couples were having their own fun. Cana and Freed were actually doing well, all thanks to Freed. Elfman and Evergreen refused to look at anything but their feet.

Lucy sighed, placing her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands as she watched. Practice was supposed to last 2 hours every other day. She had already missed 15 minutes of the first one because her partner refused to show.

"And just where is your date?" Ur came up to her, hands on her hips.

"I don't know," Lucy glanced at the door again.

"If he doesn't come he doesn't graduate, you better make sure he knows that," when Lucy shifted Ur got it, "you're one of the couples put together randomly right?"

"Yes," Lucy sat up straight, "If he doesn't show.. I'll still graduate right?"

"Oh yes," she nodded, "it'll just be him."

"I'm here, dammit. No way am I not getting out of this place," Natsu turned the corner and glared at the both of them.

"You missed the beginning. Which means you don't know what to do," Ur looked at the boy oddly, like she recognized him. Lucy watched as Natsu scowled.

"I know basic steps and crap," he had yet to look at her.

"Alright," she smirked, "come on and show me what you got," she motioned for the two to follow her.

"If you know so much, place your hands correctly on your partner," Ur smugly told Natsu. Lucy gulped nervously. She hadn't danced formally in years, never with a boy, never even had a boyfriend before.

"Tch," for the first time in years, Lucy looked into Natsu's eyes. For a moment she saw an emotion she was sure he never felt. Pain. Of course, someone always angry would be in pain a lot. Lucy knew that. But the pain she saw, it didn't look like what she'd imagined. It looked like the pain was eating away at him. As if he felt there was no other way to live.

He scowled and the emotion in his eyes left. Leaving nothing. He stepped up to her and placed his hand on her lower back, a little higher than it was supposed to be. He grabbed her other hand and raised it to the correct spot. Lucy placed her free hand on his shoulder.

"Very nice," Lucy felt Ur lower his hand to the dip in her back, "Now take the first steps. 1, 2, 3.. 1, 2, 3.."

Lucy was surprised how sure of his steps Natsu was. She herself took lessons as a child, but even she was a little uneasy.

"My, my," Ur crossed her arms, "Not bad. I'll leave you to it."

She walked off, going to help other struggling couples.

They continued taking small steps to get it right before Lucy spoke, "So, you can danc-"

"Just save the chit chat. I just want to get out of this damn place."

He was looking over her head, never meeting her eyes.

Lucy puffed out her cheeks, "We're going to be spending a lot of time together, you could be nicer."

He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose deeply, when he opened his eyes they were full of a raw emotion that Lucy couldn't place, "Like hell."

His voice was low and cruel. Lucy's bottom lip trembled as he took the lead again, she watched her feet, determined to get it right even if her partner was being an ass.

Doing so, she didn't see dark green eyes lose their edge. They watched her with a painful longing. The last few years had taught him to be cruel to what he cared about. And holding what he held most dear in his arms, but knowing it was a fleeting thing, destroyed what hope was left in his empty chest.

When Lucy looked back up the angry look was on his face. It didn't scare her, she just wasn't looking forward to looking in those hate filled eyes for the next few months.

* * *

For several weeks, the seniors got the hang of the waltz. Lucy was happy she remembered the simple steps. Natsu had as well, but he hadn't changed his attitude. In fact, it got worse.

It was now the end of March, they had little over a month left.

Ur was now placing them in their official spots. Lucy and Natsu were near Gray and Juvia, and for some reason it pissed Natsu off.

Juvia waved at Lucy, they had become good friends in their math classes, both being no good at it. Gray stared at Natsu under his bangs, something in his eyes made Lucy wonder if something happened. She had entered this school in the 9th grade. Starting freshman year with a whole new environment was scary, but as far as she could remember Natsu and Gray had never talked. Actually, she had never seen Natsu talk to anyone unless he had too.

"What are you starin at?" Natsu hissed, Lucy jumped and looked back at him. He was even angrier.

"Nothing," she mumbled back, sending her own glare at him.

She heard him grumble to himself but didn't care to listen to what he was saying.

"Alright brats," Ur yelled, scaring more than half of them, "get into form and lets begin."

Natsu jerked her into his arms. Lucy bounced off his hard chest, her large chest allowing her a soft landing. Something she was both thankful and embarrassed of. She raised her hand for him to take, which he did, awkwardly. She looked at him and saw his eyes were closed and his face slightly pink.

 _"There is no way he enjoyed that,_ " but the stiff way moved she knew he did, " _What a pig.. just like the rest."_

She had to remind herself that he wasn't like this when they first met. And sometimes it was hard to believe that he was even the same person.

They had met the summer before freshman year. They both got a job at the water park in the next town over as lifeguards. She was hoping to meet people she went to school with, he never told her why he got the job.

They spent every day that summer together. He was so much fun, so cheerful and energetic. He caused so much trouble too, pulling pranks on her and other lifeguards. Harmless little pranks, almost childlike.

Nothing compared to now. And she had no idea what happened. She had to quit two weeks before school, her father wanted her to meet the girls that she actually became good friends with. And the next time she saw Natsu he was angry and cruel.

Lucy looked into his eyes as much as she could, whenever they danced he never looked at her. It made her sad. How could he forget her so easily?

"Would you focus, _princess_? I'd like to keep my feet," Natsu glared at her as he kicked her foot off of his.

"Sorry," she whispered, not really caring if he heard her or not. He was back to ignoring her.

"That's enough for today!" Ur yelled, "We're gonna start doing some Saturday practices. Schedule's by the door."

Lucy groaned, more practice? They did have school work to do.

"Hey, Natsu," Gray was walking towards her partner, "Can we talk?"

Natsu jerked away from him, "Like hell I would ever wanna talk to you."

"Natsu, come on- hey!" Natsu turned around left the gym.

"Darling?" Juvia touched Gray's shoulder.

"It's OK. Had a feeling that would happen," he smiled at her and then turned to Lucy, "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me," She shook a little, she felt out of place next to one of Magnolia's power couples, "You know him? I've never seen you guys talk.."

Juvia looked sad as they waited for Gray to answer. He ran a hand through his hair, "I used to."

 _"Used to?"_ Even the summer they spent together Lucy never heard Natsu say anything about Gray, or anyone really.

"Let's go, Juvia."

"Yes, darling. Bye Lucy."

"Bye," she waved as they left. She went to grab her bag so she could leave too. She needed to get home and change. She and Levy were going dress shopping.

"I'll meet you there in an hour?" Levy asked her as they walked outside the school.

"Yep. I'll see you there," waving by to her and Yukino as she passed, Lucy made her way to her car. Before she got in, she saw a motorcycle with a rider sitting on it, talking on his phone.

He wasn't parked next to anyone, most likely underclassmen. He was always alone, and it broke Lucy's heart. No matter how cruel he was, he didn't deserve to be alone. She was walking towards him before she knew it.

He glared at her when she stopped next to him, "What, _princess_."

"Stop calling me that," she huffed. Realizing she had nothing to say, she asked him something she had forgotten earlier, "What color do you like?"

"Huh?" he stopped putting his helmet on to stare at her.

"I'm going to pick out a dress. I need to know what color you want."

"What the hell does it matter what color I want? It's your dress," he put the helmet on but left the visor up.

"Idiot. We have to match," his blank stare ticked her off, "You are getting a tux aren't you?"

"No way."

"Natsu, it's required," she ground out.

"I'll just wear a damn button up, who cares. I"m showing up for this damn dance then leaving. I didn't want to go anyway," he spat.

"I don't care. Rent a tux so you can look the part, Miss Ur told us we had to be formal. Now what color?"

"Tch," he looked away from her. She got a good look at him then, he was actually very attractive. Leather jacket, holes in his jeans, steel toed boots, sitting on a death trap. The picture of a bad boy.

"Red."

She looked up to his face that was now covered by the visor as he strapped it on securely, "Red?"

"Problem, blondie?"

"What.. Don't call me that either!" she stepped back as he revved up the engine. He gave her a two fingered salute and drove off.

"Natsu!" she coughed as smoke filled her lungs, "Ughh!"

She stomped back to her car, unaware of those green eyes following her. Anger was present still, but he watched her with a fondness that no one knew he had anymore. Only a few more weeks until she went back to ignoring him. He shook his head, flipping off the car behind him as they honked at him to go.

* * *

The day of prom was so hectic. Lucy's father had wanted the best for his little girl, he even took off that night so he could watch her dance.

"Dad, it's not a big deal," Lucy laughed as her father spun her around the living room.

"Of course it is," his chest expanded with pride as she giggled. She was stunning in her red mermaid style dress, Layla would be so proud of the woman their little girl had become.

"Daddy!" she almost tripped on her dress.

"Now your date, is he picking you up?"

"Yes, unfortunately," Natsu had been so quiet lately, he hadn't been angry, just quiet. He told her yesterday that he would pick her up and they would get something to eat before hand. It had honestly shocked her, she was sure he would show up right before they had to dance and leave the moment it was over.

 _Ding-Dong-Ding_

"Ah, that must be him, wait here!" Jude grinned and headed to their door.

Lucy took a deep breath, ready to get this night over with.

"Lucy," Jude stepped back into the room smiling. Following him was Natsu, who looked so handsome in a black tuxedo, white shirt and blood red tie, "One moment. I'll be right back."

Her father went down the hall, leaving the two alone.

Natsu was staring at the floor, shifting nervously.

"You look nice," just because he was rude didn't mean she had to be.

He glanced up at her, his face a little pink. He nodded, "You look..."

She raised an eyebrow at him as he looked her up and down a few times, she was about to tell him off when he whispered, "..beautiful."

Her face flushed, not prepared for him to be so.. so.. nice.

"Thank you," she smiled. She picked up the boutonniere and walked over to him, "here."

He stood stiff as she attached it to his jacket. His breath was jagged, and he tapped his foot steadily.

"Perfect," the rose went well with his tie.

"Yeah.. here," he held out a box, a corsage.

"You didn't have to get me this," she knew he worked to live, both of his parents died when he was young.

"It's tradition," he put the box down and slid the flower on her wrist.

A snap startled both of them, her father had returned with a camera.

"Dad," she groaned, she didn't want Natsu to get mad first thing, "I said no pictures."

"Just a few, let an old man have his memories," Jude laughed and came into the room, "come on, just a few of you two together."

She prayed for patience and asked, "Is that OK?"

Natsu turned to her and nodded, "Yeah."

Again, Lucy was stunned. This bad boy. The delinquent of Magnolia high had somehow been... tame.. the last few days. She had no clue what universe she was in anymore.

"Lucy," her fathers firm voice brought her back. She smiled and stood closer to Natsu. He put his arm around her waist, Lucy put her arms around his. He was lean but muscular.

"Smile," her father took a few pictures before deeming he got the perfect one.

"You kids have fun, have her home before one," Jude patted Natsu's shoulder.

"One? Someone's being generous," Lucy giggled.

"You're a young woman now, have to loosed the reigns a little," he hugged her to his chest. She swore she saw Natsu watch them with a sad look on his face.

"Let's go," Lucy closed the door behind her, she was praying her hairspray would stick on his motorcycle when she didn't see it, "What are riding in?"

"This," he opened the passenger side door to a black mustang, "It's my brothers."

She stopped getting in the car and turned to him, "Brother?"

Natsu nodded stiffly, not saying a word as she got in and closing the door behind her.

 _"He has a brother? I.. didn't know."_

She realized she didn't know anything about him. He had asked her a million questions about herself that summer. She had returned the favor, but somehow she didn't notice him dodging them. He never gave her a straight answer.

"I ain't rich or anything," he spoke, pulling her out of her thoughts, "so it ain't gonna be anything fancy."

She slyly watched him as he drove. He still wasn't angry. Ever since she had first seen him in that brawl, there were rumors. He was the typical bad boy who was always angry, got into fights, broke the rules and such. But for the last week, it was like he just gave up that image. Lucy was happy for the change, because it helped them finally learn the whole dance. But she also wanted to know what happened to cause it.

"Oh, pizza?" Lucy asked as they pulled up to a deserted parking lot, it was a little homey restaurant.

"Yeah," he blushed, "...it's all I can afford."

Lucy felt her heart jerk, _"And all this time during our practices I've been complaining about the kind of food father makes us eat at his business parties.."_

The door opened on her side, making the heiress jump.

He had pulled off his jacket, and rolled up his sleeves. He helped Lucy out of the car, and she noticed all the scratches on his forearms.

"I volunteer at the animal shelter," he had caught her staring, "bunch of kittens.."

"I'm sorry.." she followed him inside, "I shouldn't have been staring.."

"It's fine. Go sit over there," he pointed to the corner booth by the window.

"OK," she watched as he walked away. She sighed as she went to his preferred seat. Four years ago she would have called him her best friend, 5 months ago she would have said an enemy, but now, she didn't know..

"It'll be right out," he sat a water in front of her and sat down. He stared out the window, almost in a daze.

"Natsu.." he shifted his gaze to her, "is something wrong?"

He blinked a few times before closing his eyes, "No."

He didn't say another word until they got to the school, "I'm only here for the dance," after that he walked to the back of the gym to find a seat alone.

"Lucy!" Levy waved her over to her table with Gajeel.

"Hey!" she wasn't going to worry about his odd behavior, this was her senior prom! She was going to enjoy it, "You guys look great!"

Levy blushed, she was wearing a green knee length cocktail dress. Gajeel was in a black suit, dark green tie on top of a black shirt.

"Thanks. You look amazing!" Levy hugged her as she sat down next to her.

"Where's Dragneel?" Gajeel took the toothpick out of his mouth to ask.

Lucy looked to where he wandered off to, "He didn't want to come in the first place, so he's sitting alone somewhere."

"Hmph," Gajeel ground his teeth together. Lucy wanted to know what happened between them all.

"Don't worry about him. He's just here to do this dance, that's enough. Which i'm actually excited about!"

Lucy laughed when Gajeel started to bicker with Levy, they made a cute pair. Over their time as partners they became super close, Levy told her they even went on a date!

The music was fast and exciting, there were people everywhere, parents were waiting in the lobby for when they could come in and watch the dance. Juvia was grinding against her love, which made him very nervous with Ur being in the same room. Erza and Jellal had no reservations about this type of dance, it was actually Erza the one blushing with the way he was staring at her.

Levy invited Lucy to dance with her and Gajeel in one of the faster dances, along with Yukino and her small group Lucy was having a good time. This didn't go unnoticed by her partner.

He sat in the shadows in the back, arms and head laying on the table as he watched her. He watched all of them, they were happy. His heart hurt at the thought, because he knew if he even tried to join he would be rejected.

They were once his friends, ever since childhood. And Lucy, he finally found someone who saw past all his flaws. Someone who looked at him like he was more than the class clown. But..

 _ ****first day of freshman year****_

 _Natsu gulped as he walked down the hall. The upperclassmen were intimidating. He didn't know where any of his friends were, the only one in his homeroom was Gray, and he was running away from his own personal stalker that he secretly liked._

 _Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he found his combination and looked for his new locker._

 _He could already here the teasing. Wait, that's a boy? I thought it was girl since he has_ _ **pink**_ _hair... Who wear's a scarf in August?... He doesn't have any parents, how sad..._

 _He desperately tried to block it out when his locker neighbor appeared. It was her. The girl he worked with all summer at the waterpark. Luigi? Lacey?_

 _ **"It's Lucy you idiot!"**_

 _A huge smile spread across his face, "Lucy! Hey!"_

 _The beautiful blonde that he came to like so much looked at him with shy and glazed over eyes, "Um, hi?"_

 _"I was wondering when I'd find you. So, what classes-"_

 _"Do I know you?"_

 _She was putting binders and notebooks into her locker. She didn't see the shock and hurt on his face, "Uh. Yeah. We worked together. It's Na-"_

 _"Lucy! Come on! We want to show you where to sign up for the clubs!" An upperclassmen dragged her away. Natsu held his locked door to keep from collapsing. Was he really not that important to her?_

 _ ****end****_

That's when the chain started.

Erza was elected as class president and told him to learn some manners and she wouldn't speak to him unless he did.

Gray got close to the hockey team and never even spoke to him.

Gajeel got into a band and was almost never around.

Lucy... never spoke to him. After the first day, he avoided looking at her.

It was with Cobra, a junior who decided that his hair was the perfect place to put his gum, because it would blend in.

His sadness at being left behind and anger at the people who said they cared is what made him put his fist in Cobra's face. He ended up breaking the boys nose and earned a two day suspension. When he returned, no one would look at him. He became the 'delinquent' as they liked to call him. What really hurt was when he saw Lucy that morning, she actually flinched when she saw him.

Then and there he just wanted to leave. He began to act as everyone believed him to be. His friends never looked at him anymore and Lucy, the only girl he's ever liked, finally recognized him but it was too late.

Natsu buried his head into his arms. The last four years had been hell. He didn't have anyone to turn to, his own brother was never around. Choosing to be with his girlfriend or his friends who called themselves a 'dark guild'. He had to work everyday to pay for food and the semi-nice apartment he lived in with only his cat Happy as a companion. And once he graduated nothing would change, he would still be alone.

"Hey," Natsu lifted his head to see Gray standing next to his table, "can we talk?"

He growled, "I ain't got anything to say to you."

"Well I have something to say to you," Gray sat next to him, groaning when Natsu turned away from him to stare at the wall.

"Little too late for that."

Gray knew that, it was four years too late. He had got caught up in the idea of playing on the varsity hockey team that his best friend got ignored, ignored to the point that he became a different person.

Erza felt the same way. She called him every once in a while, crying because she missed the old days.

"Natsu," he turned to the frenemy that knew him inside and out way back when, "I'm sorry."

"Save it," Natsu stood up, "I said it's too late for that."

Lucy drank the punch that may or may not be spiked. Taking a break because the next dance was the big one.

"Good luck Lucy!" Levy and Gajeel walked away hand in hand to find their spot.

"You too!" she threw away her cup and was immediately yanked away, "Ow!"

"Shut up," Natsu spit out as he drug her to their spot. All the seniors were getting in place.

"What's wrong with you?!" she hissed, trying to draw anyone's attention.

"I want this damn thing over with."

He crossed his arms and glared at his feet. Lucy sighed, there went the peace she was having. She looked up into the seats the viewers were in. She located her father near the center, he waved when she caught his eye. She smiled and kept looking. She saw a lot of the teachers and underclassmen. She blinked when she saw a girl she knew. She was a senior Lucy's freshman year. Long wavy blonde hair, fairy wings behind her ears. She was sitting next to a dark haired boy a little older than her. And to her surprise they were looking at her.

Or more precisely, they were looking at Natsu, "Is that your brother?"

"Huh?" he looked around the crowd and moaned pitifully, "What the hell are they doing here?!"

"Maybe he wants to be a supportive brother," she pointed out what should be the obvious.

"Sure. That's why I live alone and haven't talked to him since Christmas," the only reason he even got to borrow his car was because of Mavis.

The hurt in his voice shredded Lucy's smile. Before she could comfort him Makarov started speaking.

"These are the boys and girls that make up Magnolia High's graduating class. We've had a tough year, and that is why I wanted to do something that would unite them. I do hope you'll enjoy it."

Natsu gripped her waist and hand tightly. She winced, he was still so angry.

The song started and the large group moved as one. Lucy moved with the beat, not missing a one. Natsu moved so stiffly, Lucy desperately wanted to know what changed.

Ur had incorporated different styles of dance so it wasn't a normal waltz. It was fun, almost all the seniors got over their differences and reconciled thanks to the time they got to spend together. Lucy had made new friends in Erza, Gray and a few others actually. But none of them had said a word to Natsu.

Granted, he never gave anyone the option.

The last twist of the dance, every girl was getting dipped by her partner. When Lucy looked up into the eyes of her partner, the pain she saw was back. But this time is wasn't alone. Was that sadness? Dread? He held her tightly so he wouldn't drop her, other than being a little rough when pulling her somewhere, he had never tried to hurt her.

He pulled her back to her feet, his hands on her waist as everyone clapped. He was breathing heavy and placed his forehead against hers. She gripped her hands into his shirt. This might be her last chance.

"Thank you for showing your support to our seniors! Now! Let's get back to the party!"

Everyone around them shouted and started dancing again, some couples separated but most stuck together.

"Come find me when you want to go home, I'll be outside."

Natsu let go of her and left the gym.

Lucy watched him go. Tonight was her last chance to finally talk to him. She wasn't going to waste it.

Natsu was sitting on one of the lunch benches underneath the cherry tree.

"Natsu?" she stood a few feet away.

"The dance is over. Go back to your life, princess," there was no threat in his voice, just exhaustion.

"Not until I ask you something," she finally sat next to him on the bench. He turned away from her.

"How come you didn't come find me when school started?"

He glared at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Freshman year. How come you never looked for me?"

He stared at her blankly, Lucy assumed it was because he actually didn't know what she was talking about. Sighing, she stood, _"That summer must have been just an act to him.."_

"We met the first day."

She turned around to see his tough act gone, his pinks cheeks and eyes ablaze, "What?"

"The first day of school that year. We met first thing."

Lucy racked her brain, she would have remembered that! She knew he was her locker neighbor, but she hadn't actually seen him standing there, until after the fight..

"Our lockers were right next to each other. I spoke to you!" he stood, the edge of the wooden table cracking under his grip, "you acted like you didn't know me!"

 _"He spoke to me...?"_

"The first day? We met?"

He walked right up to her, staring her down, "You asked if you knew me. We spent the whole damn summer together and you can't remember who I am?!"

"I was so nervous.. that day.." Lucy shook her head, she honestly didn't remember, "I'm sorry Natsu.. I-"

"Save it!" he stomped back to the table and kicked at the ground next to it. He punched the cherry tree, he was letting out steam. He then turned back to her.

"Do you remember what I told you? Before you left that summer."

Lucy shook her head.

"I told you I was afraid my friends and I wouldn't be friends after the year was over. They were all talking about the stuff they wanted to do and I wasn't involved in any of that."

She bowed her head, she remembered that now. And it made her feel worse to know that it actually happened.

"You said that you would be there for me if it happened. Well it did. And the first time I see you even react to me you're _scared_ of me."

"Natsu.." she waited a few moments before speaking, "I'm so sorry. My father made me meet these girls, juniors, to be friends with. They told me so much about the school it made me scared. That first day.. I wasn't even thinking about finding you.. so when you spoke to me.."

Natsu sneered. He understood, but that didn't mean he would forgive her.

"I'm so sorry.."

"Yeah, whatever. It's in the past now."

"No," ever since she first saw him, or rather recognized him, she had wanted to talk to him and hang out and so much more, "Please let me make it up to you."

"Why? In a few weeks you'll never see me again."

Lucy shook her head, "I won't let that happen!"

With all the courage she had, she came up to him and laced her fingers through his, "I wasted 4 years because I was scared. I'll use the next four to make it up to you."

"I ain't going to college. So that ain't happening."

Lucy stared at him for a moment, she wanted this more than she wanted to write her novel. She wanted to show him how sorry she was. She was the reason he became who he was.

"Come with me, then."

He pulled back from her, "What the hell?!"

"I'm going to Fairy University. I'm getting an apartment near campus. Come with me."

Natsu stumbled back to the table, bracing himself, "You're nuts!" His face was flushed and his heart was beating fast. He had spent the last four years being the bad boy. As much as he wanted to spend time with her.. he didn't think he deserved it.

"I want to make up for the time we've lost. Please?"

She stretched out her hand, waiting for him to take it. He was lost, was it actually possibly that his luck changed? His friends abandoned him, his crush ignored him, his brother was barely around..

"So? You want to make up for lost time. What do I get in this?"

Lucy faltered, she knew the Natsu from that summer would take this chance before she finished her sentence. But this one?

"That's for you to decide," she took a step towards him, "will you come with me? Let me beg forgivness for the last couple years? I'll do anything you want."

Nastsu looked down at her hand. This deal.. sounded great.

"I don't have any money."

"My father is paying the rent. I have enough saved for food and stuff. But you'll have to get a job."

"I have a cat."

"He can come too."

He took a step closer, "I don't like to clean. And I sleep in the nude."

She flushed, "We'll work on the cleaning. As long as you close your door, do what you want."

He smirked for the first time in a long time, "Are you sure you want me to come? I've made your life pretty miserable."

She smiled, he had been pretty mean over the years, "I hurt you too. And that's why I want you to come. I want my friend back."

The last time Natsu grinned this big was when he saw Lucy standing next to him in the hallway, "Then ya got yourself a deal," he put his hand in hers.

"Great," she laughed. He pulled her into his chest so he could hug her.

"Thanks, Lucy."

Feeling a tear fall down her cheek and another on her neck, she knew she made the right choice. She would never forget him again.

* * *

It's different from my normal stuff. But I really needed a change ^^ if you made down here then you deserve a cookie!

thanks for reading :) I may make a part 2, not sure yet :)


	2. Remembering

Please forgive me for how long it has taken me for getting this one ready. So much has happened and ya know, writers block, heh

But I really hope you all enjoy this. I had the best time writing this. And I also went back and edited chapter 1, so be sure to give that a re-read if you haven't. And for all you new readers, I hope you enjoy.

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

"Nnng, dammit Happy, move!" Natsu shooed away his oddly colored cat. He was trying to clean, and the feline made it so much harder to do.

Picking the broom back up, Natsu moved quickly. He only had a few more hours before Lucy got home and he wanted this place to be spotless.

After the senior prom, Lucy had forced herself into his life. That weekend she went to his apartment and stayed all day, hung out with him and pretty much took control of his downward spiral of a life. Which he didn't mind at all, he needed someone to pull him back up. But it would take more than that to get him back to the way he was before.

He snorted as he thought of the long conversation they had with her father about living together. It took almost an hour to get through all the details. But Jude was a kind man, and he learned early on that Natsu would not only not hurt or touch Lucy, he would protect her from those who would. Jude also helped Natsu find a decent job. It was a restaurant and bar called Fairy Tail, Fairy Universities' famous on-campus eatery.

He worked as a host, waiter, cook, and even bar tender during the four years of his employment. It was fun and easy, they even let him take left overs home! The owner, Mira, took a liking to him and helped him any way she could.

Lucy often came and did her homework while waiting for his shift to end, it had made him nervous back in the beginning. He was still getting used to someone being around all the time again and someone caring about him. So her being at his job, possibly watching him, made him extremely nervous. Mira guessed early on that he liked her, and he never denied it. But even after what happened between them… he didn't really know what they were.

Now though, she was his best friend. She was everything to him. When he was off work and she didn't have classes they would stay in and have movie days or go out and explore the city. His favorites were the days when she was on the couch reading and he'd be playing a game. They did their own thing, but they were still together. It was always more fun with Lucy.

Emptying the dust pan, Natsu coughed. Living with a cat, dog, and a girl who sheds more than the both of them was tough. Hair was _everywhere._

He ran to the kitchen sink to get the mop and water. Putting it on the floor, he grabbed Happy and Plue and put them behind the gate in the living room so they wouldn't run over his wet floor.

"Stay," he pointed at them, knowing Plue was too small to get over the gate and Happy didn't like wet feet, so it was kinda silly to say that, "good."

Grabbing the mop, Natsu submerged it in the soapy water. Getting both his feet and parts of the floor soaking wet already.

"Ughh," he groaned, swiftly running the water over the floor. He still had to dust and vacuum and loads of laundry to do. It just gave him more time to think about what's all changed the last few years.

The first of many changes was his relationship with Gray. The week after the dance, Lucy let him and a few others know that know that Natsu was moving with her to the university. Gray begged Lucy to let him speak to Natsu, to apologize again. And this time, Natsu actually listened to what he said.

 _ *****flashback*****_

" _You sure?" Natsu gripped his knees, he was sitting on one of the many benches at the park._

" _Don't you want to make up? Or at least find out what happened?" Lucy rubbed his back a little, it was still weird being so close to him. Just a week ago she thought he hated her, now he was trying to make amends and was going to be moving in with her. Her father wanted to get to know him first, so for the last few weeks they were at home he would be staying at their house. Her father even made him quit his job so he could relax for a while._

" _Well, yeah…" Natsu leaned forward, staring at his sandal clad feet. He felt like he was going to hurl._

 _Lucy offered him a sad smile, he had confessed to her how much his friends meant to him, and then they all abandoned him for personal reasons, "It'll be OK."_

" _Hey," their guest had arrived._

" _Hey, Gray," Lucy greeted, smiling at him. He was looking almost as nervous as Natsu. Almost._

 _Natsu kept his gaze at the ground. He wasn't sure he was up for this._

" _Um," Lucy looked between the boys, one nauseous and the other awkward, "Sit here, Gray."_

 _Lucy stood and pushed Gray onto the seat, Natsu flinched when Gray's arm rubbed against his. Which didn't escape the other twos notice._

" _I'll go and get us some drinks, I'll be back!" she jogged off, they needed to be alone for this._

" _Lucy," Natsu watched wide eyed as she left him alone. He couldn't do this. Not after all these years of being alone…_

" _So um," Gray leaned forward and braced himself on his knees, "Where should I start?"_

 _Natsu hugged his middle, hoping to stop the bile coming up, "Freshman year?"_

" _That summer," he was getting right into it, "Erza went crazy because she had been elected class president over Kagura. She decided that she would shape the class into more respectable students. She spent all summer drilling it into my head to work hard in class and on the ice rink."_

" **What's this got to do with** _ **you**_ **being an ass?** _" Nastu wondered._

" _So when you came back, you didn't know why all of a sudden Erza wanted you to act a certain way. She told me she was going to give you the silent treatment until you behaved. Told me to do the same," he scratched his head, "I'm not putting all the blame on her…"_

" _Sounds like it…"_

" _First day of school," Gray was facing Nasu now, "Erza introduced me to the upperclassmen on the hockey team. They showed me around the school and told me that I was good enough to make Varisty-"_

" _I know that already-"_

" _They said I should hang out with them, if I want to make it. So I did," He sighed, "and I regret it. They were jerks. I saw every text you sent me, but between homework, the hockey team, my siblings, and avoiding Juvia… I lost my best friend."_

 _Natsu sat silently for a second. Gray never called him that before. They all just called him nicknames they made up for his fascination with fire._

 _Going for the easiest route, he said, "Congrats. On you and Juvia, I mean."_

 _Gray grimaced. He and Juvia had got together near the end of sophomore year, but by that point he realized what he did to Natsu and it was too late. He remembered seeing him the day it happened, he was walking home in the rain. Gray had pulled over to give him a lift, but Natsu refused to get in the car. They argued over him being an idiot. Gray was angrier at himself than at Natsu and drove off. But before he did, Natsu got the last word in…_

" **Don't fuck over Juvia like you did me!"**

" _Thanks," Gray nodded, then closed his eyes, "and I'm sorry. It was because of me you got sick that year."_

 _Natsu bit his lip, yeah he had gotten sick from walking home in the rain. He missed three days of school, and not a soul was there to help him catch up. Mavis had stayed with him to get his fever down, so she helped him with his work. She was a hell of a lot nicer than his brother was. Zeref could have offered to come pick him up, but nope. Let his younger brother fail at life even more._

" _It's fine," he felt awkward with this type of talk, "it was no big deal."_

" _It is to me," Gray stood, standing right in front of Natsu, "I should have been there for you. I shouldn't have tried to get a good reputation with the hockey team, I should have let my skills speak for themselves. I should have been there that day with Cobra. Hell, I was there! And I didn't do a damn thing!"_

 _Gray was now kicking the rocks and sticks on the sidewalk, "Nothing I say can take away these past few years. I just want you to know I'm sorry. I don't even have an excuse for my behavior. Except that I was dumb teenager, I'm still a dumb teenager."_

 _Natsu rubbed his arms, when was Lucy going to come save him from this? Not that he wanted to get away, but he just had no idea how to stop Gray from beating himself up more._

" _I did some shitty stuff too," he began, "don't know how you guys didn't keep from kicking my ass all the time. I'm sure Gajeel would have loved to when I broke his guitar."_

 _Gray snorted, Gajeel wanted to do a lot more than that._

" _And Erza, I get it. She wanted our classmates to be better people. But she coulda told me, she didn't have to pretty much tell me she was gonna ignore me until I grew up. She coulda… yeah," Natsu sniffed, it was hard to hear his redheaded friend calling him out on his immaturity._

" _Yeah, trust me. She regrets that, a lot," Gray sat back down on the bench, "and I know we have a long way to go before things are good between us again but… I want my friend back."_

 _Natsu rubbed a hand over his face, before he looked at Gray and said, "Well, I was told that I need friends again. So, yeah it'll take a while, but yeah. We're good."_

 _Smirking, Gray held out his fist, "Nice to have you back, pyro."_

 _Bumping his fist, Natsu said, "Right back at ya, ice princess."_

 _The guys were sitting in silence when Lucy came back, "Hey, I got some soda. You guys good?"_

" _Yeah," Natsu grinned, standing and taking the drinks from her, "We're good."_

 _ *****flashback end*****_

Natsu finally finished mopping. Wiping his forehead, Natsu sat the mop down in the sink and then went to the living room to sit down. He still had time before Lucy came home, and he needed a break.

It was thanks to Lucy that he got Gray back. He and Gray annoyed each other to pieces, but now it was like before. They were buds, and Natsu was helping Gray pick out an engagement ring. It was the most hilarious thing ever, hiding it from Juvia was so hard!

Natsu snickered, Gray was so head over heels for that girl. It was him that was thinking about marriage, Juvia hadn't brought it up since before they were dating.

But just as easily as his smile appeared, it disappeared. Gray wasn't the only one head over heels for a girl.

Shaking his head, Natsu didn't have time to think about that! He had stuff to do! Sitting next to the laundry baskets in the floor, Natsu started to separate clothes. It actually reminded him of when he first started to live with Lucy, it was hysterical.

 _ *****flashback*****_

 _Natsu was lounging on the couch when Lucy came home from work. He was in a t-shirt and boxers, he had just gotten off work and didn't have any clothes to wear._

" _Hey!" Lucy covered her eyes, "Put some clothes on!"_

 _Natsu glanced down at himself, "I'm not naked…"_

" _Pants! Long pants! Put them on!"_

" _They're all dirty," Natsu took his feet off the coffee table to walk into the kitchen where Lucy was._

" _Dirty? Don't you know how to do laundry?!" Lucy kept one hand over her eyes while she got out a glass._

" _Well yeah, but I don't know where the laundry mat is."_

" _Laundry mat?" Lucy could finally feel her cheeks cool down, "we have a laundry room downstairs, Natsu."_

" _We do?!" Natsu gaped at his roommate. Why didn't she tell him?_

" _Yes! Didn't I tell you that a week ago? When we moved in?!"_

" _No?"_

" _OK, we'll go down and get our clothes in the washer. Then order a pizza. How's that?" Lucy put her hands on hips, smiling at her pink haired roomie._

" _Laundry date? Sure," Natsu turned away from her so she wouldn't see his cheeks burn._

" _Alright, I have an extra basket if you need it."_

" _Nah, I brought my own."_

 _Thirty minutes later, Natsu and Lucy entered the laundry room with two baskets full._

" _OK, this won't take too long. I don't understand how you could use your entire wardrobe in a week but OK," Lucy was thankful the room was empty._

" _I didn't have that many clothes to begin with," Natsu sat his basket next to Lucy's and started to pick up clothes._

" _Oh," Lucy pulled out her jeans first, "then we'll just have to go shopping for you."_

" _Really?" Natsu hid his smile from her, when was the last time someone went out of their way to go shopping with him?_

" _Wait, what are you doing?"_

" _Huh?" Natsu had put his whole basket in the washer and was about to start it._

" _Do you not know how to do this?" Lucy started to pull out his clothes, stopping when she held a silk pair of boxers, which Natsu took from her with his pink cheeks._

" _Do what? You just wash the clothes," Natsu put the boxers back in the basket._

" _You have to separate them!" Lucy showed him her clothes in the floor, "If you don't you'll ruin them!"_

" _Uh," well now he felt stupid._

" _I'll help you, dork," she threw a t-shirt at him._

" _Hey!" he threw it right back._

" _Ah!" Lucy giggled and ran away from him, Natsu running after her with his basket._

 _ *****flashback end*****_

That was their first ever laundry room fight. It was the best night Natsu had in a long time. Except with her seeing all his underwear, and those silk boxers. His face still burned knowing she knew he had them.

"I bought them as a joke," he mumbled as he walked down to the laundry room. It was sort of a joke, the lady at the tux rental place told him to be prepared for prom. It's not like he and Lucy were dating or anything and would ever see them, but for some reason he wanted to get them. They were comfortable and felt so smooth.

Shaking his head with that thought, Lucy probably didn't think anything of them. After all, she had tons of silk and lacey panties. It's not like she had anyone to show them to either.

Sighing again, why did he think things like that? His eight-year crush on Lucy was getting pathetic.

Getting a few loads going, Natsu looked at his phone. He still had about 2 hours left, perfect.

"When did she text me?" Lucy was at her graduation rehearsal right now; she really shouldn't have her phone.

 **Lucy:** _ **This is soooo boring. Why do all these people have to walk all at once, like really? Almost 800 people. And I'll be done pretty early, so I'll be sitting here bored out of my mind! Geez, I can't even have my phone with me..**_

He snickered. He could imagine, their high school class was close to 300 people and his last name was in the D's. He would be sitting there watching too, but at least he could have his phone to goof off with while he was waiting.

His phone dinged, alerting him of a new message.

 **Lucy:** _ **what do you want for dinner tonight? I was thinking Chinese.**_

He already had dinner planned. He was just hoping she would appreciate it.

 **Natsu:** _ **Sorry it's so lame! You'll be home in no time. :P And don't worry about dinner. I got it covered.**_

He would have just enough time to get dinner started before he needed to be back down here to put the clothes in the dryer.

He was back on the stair case when his phone went off again.

 **Lucy:** _ **Alright. Oh! And can you go pick up my gown from the dry cleaners? By the time I get done here they'll be closed :(**_

"Shit," Natsu slid to a stop in front of their door.

 **Natsu:** _ **SURE!**_

He would have to hurry, like really hurry now. Rushing inside, he had put the meat in the sink this morning so it would thaw out, he turned the oven on and ran to put some shoes on.

"GAH!" he tripped over something in the dark hallway, "What the...?"

He grabbed whatever it was and ran to his room, noting the odd feel it had.

"OK," he turned the light on, "What is- "

His pupils got smaller, his pulse raced and face burned. It was Lucy's bra. And not just any bra, super sexy-lacey and red... and its matching thong hung off it.

"Wha- What… what the hell!?" he threw the clothes onto his bed, "Where'd that come from?!"

He ignored the pretty clothing on his bed while he dug through his closet to find his sandals. Putting them on and getting his keys and wallet, he glanced at the clothing one more time.

"Just, gonna put them back in her room," gingerly picking them up, he skipped across the hall to Lucy's room, "PLUE! WHAT THE HELL!"

The little white dog was sitting in a pile of clothes on her bed. He had a pair of pink cotton panties on his head.

"Why did Lucy have to get a dog, why couldn't she get another cat?" he threw the clothes he was holding into the pile and removed the pink panties, then he picked up the fluffy pooch, "Or better yet, why not a smarter dog?"

Plue wiggled around in his hold, licking Natsu's face, "I guess you're not so bad."

Placing the dog in the hallway, Natsu closed Lucy's door and ran to the kitchen. Putting the chicken in the over and setting it on low was the only thing he could do before he heard a knock on the door.

"Now what," he groaned, he was wasn't going to finish in time at this rate, "Yes?"

"Delivery for Natsu Dragneel?" a teenaged boy held out a bouquet of roses.

"Oh, yeah," taking the vase from him, he grinned. He had forgot about these, "Thanks man."

Taking the money offered to him, the delivery boy nodded and left.

"Perfect," Natsu placed the vase on the counter, he would arrange everything later. Now he had to get going!

He ran as quickly as he could, first stop was the laundry room to move everything to the dryer. After that, he ran to the parking lot. He had traded his motorcycle in for a Jeep Wrangler not long after moving here. Surprisingly, it was his brother who co-signed the loan with him. After he graduated, Zeref told him he wanted him back in his life. Going so far as moving with Mavis to the same part of town that he and Lucy lived in.

This Wrangler was his _baby_. It was much better than his motorcycle when he went places with Lucy. And she looked so good tucked all cozy in the passenger side.

"Shit, get a grip Dragneel!" Natsu yelled, leaving the lot and going down the road. He didn't have time to think about his pathetic crush on his roommate. He had stuff to do so that maybe by tonight she'd be more than his roommate.

"Maybe," even though he had a huge suspicion that she liked him in high school, he didn't know anymore. She was comfortable to walk around half nude in front of him now. Didn't that mean she didn't see him as a potential boyfriend?

He crossed his arms as he waited at a stop light. No way was that true. That just meant she was comfortable around him. She still freaked out when he saw her in a towel.

"Dammit," he hit his head on the steering wheel, "this isn't that difficult."

But it was. He had tried so hard for four years to become the person he used to be. It wasn't easy, four years of being cruel to people and being hurt all the time by the people he cared about took its toll. Even now, he still had a long way to go. It was still natural to snap at people when the pissed him off.

He didn't deserve Lucy's kindness. He didn't deserve her as a friend. He sure as hell didn't deserve her love. But he wanted it, more than anything, he wanted to be loved by her. And he wanted her to accept his love in return.

Shaking his thoughts clear so he could get his errands done, he got Lucy's gown and made sure it wasn't going to wrinkle in the truck on the way home.

"Alright," he finally made it home and hung Lucy's gown on the door and raced back down stairs to get the laundry, "got the gown, cleaning and laundry is done. Gotta finish dinner."

Glancing at the clock, he had about an hour and 15 minutes before Lucy would be home. If not sooner. He checked his phone one more time.

 **Lucy:** _ **Thanks Natsu! You're the bestest :)**_

He bit his cheek to hide his smile.

 **Natsu:** _ **Nope. That title belongs to you.**_

He put his phone face down so he wouldn't get distracted. He checked on the chicken, and it was going good so far. He got out more pans to fix the vegetables. He was going to make sure this dinner was perfect. Mira had been teaching him how to properly cook, with seasoning and everything. This was his part of his graduation gift to Lucy, the real gift… well he would give it to her… maybe. He still wasn't sure.

Adding water to all the pots, he sighed. Lucy had told him that she would be staying here since the job she had lined up was close by. She never said anything about him leaving or wanting to be on her own. She had done more than enough for him, so he was expecting her debt to be paid. But then he thought of the night after she turned 21 just last year. When they finally, finally talked about why she didn't recognize him freshman year.

 _ *****flashback*****_

 _Lucy was giggling as they entered the apartment. Natsu had her around his shoulders, their friends had thrown her a birthday party. And with it being the big 21, well, Lucy was pretty tipsy._

" _C'mon Lucy," Natsu deposited her on the couch, "let me get your shoes off."_

" _Nat-su~," Lucy purred, shooting shivers down his back, "you're so good to me."_

" _Yeah," he finally got her strappy heels off her feet, "guess so."_

 _He was still really bitter about what a guy said at the party. After all the time he had put in to make things right and make up with people, hearing that was more than disheartening..._

" _He was wrong, you know," hearing Lucy's sober voice jerked him._

" _What?"_

" _That guy," she leaned on the arm of the chair, pulling her feet onto the couch, "he said you were only good as my babysitter and maid. He was wrong."_

 _Natsu sat on the edge of the coffee table, "No. He was right. All I am is your maid."_

" _You're my friend too."_

" _I haven't always been," he let it slip out before he could stop it._

" _Yeah," her eyes turned toward the floor, appearing a bit glassy._

" _It's OK though!" Natsu waved his hands around furiously, "It was my fault!"_

" _No it wasn't. You didn't forget me," she reached out and placed her hand on his knee, "but I forgot you."_

" _Lucy," he put both his hands over hers, "it's OK, it was years ago."_

" _I never told you what happened, did I?"_

 _No, and her never asked. Natsu almost feared what she would say._

" _That summer…" Lucy laid down on her back, patting the couch so he would join her. Natsu's face exploded with heat, she was in a very petite dress and looking exceptionally good. But he would be lying if he said he didn't want to be close to her, so he laid beside her on his side so he could look at her, "that summer was the first time in my life where I felt like I belonged. I had fun working at the water park and I got to know you. You were my first real friend, Natsu. Everyone else were just acquaintances, children like me who had important parents. You were the first person to ever call me weird."_

 _Natsu snickered when Lucy stuck her tongue out at him._

" _I was so excited to have a real friend," Lucy's beautiful brown eyes stared at him with such love in her eyes, what kind of love Natsu didn't know, "then my dad wanted me to have a few weeks meeting people I would be going to school with. I tried to get out of it, but he was actually doing a good thing by being a loving father, so I went along with it._

" _Those girls, even though we became friends, they terrified me. They were going to be juniors, so they knew the ins and outs of high school I guess. And it was my first time in public school, so I guess I believed everything they said," Lucy moved over on her side to give Natsu more room, and so she could see him better, "they had me convinced that freshman were actual bait for the upperclassmen. One toe out of line and you'd be in a dumpster or a locker."_

 _Natsu stifled a groan, it was like they told her every trope of lame high school movies._

" _On the first day, they said I should keep my head down and stay out of the way. I only realize now that they said that so I wouldn't be noticed by the junior and senior boys. They were afraid of how 'pretty' I was," Lucy scoffed, she had plenty sobered up now thinking of those girls, "but I did it anyway. I wanted them to like me."_

" _You should have made them like you for you," Natsu whispered, "you're gorgeous, Lucy. That's apart of you and you should be proud."_

 _He pretended he didn't see her face pink, "I know that now."_

 _Natsu took a chance and started to rub Lucy's arm. Them being so close and intimate was rare, even after living with each other for two years. But he was going to enjoy it while he could._

" _So, when you said something to me that morning," Lucy continued, her eyes screwed shut, "I was so terrified and nervous that even if I had looked at you there was a big chance I didn't register that it was you. I hate that it happened and there is nothing I can do to take it back. Is that the only time you said something to me?"_

 _Natsu gulped. After the first day he had hid from her every chance he got. If they happened to be standing next to each other at their lockers he pulled a hood over his head and they didn't have any classes together. His fight with Cobra happened about a month after school started. Lucy wasn't in the cafeteria when it happened, but he saw her when he got back from suspension. He acted normal, ignoring everyone's jabs and rumors. But when he stopped at his locker, Lucy was already there. He pulled his hood up so she wouldn't see him, but it didn't help. She saw his face, and she was scared._

 _It killed Natsu when he saw that. So he did the only thing he could think of…_

" _ **What are you staring at, princess?"**_

 _It was the start of a long decent into hell._

" _That was the only thing… before the fight."_

" _I'm sorry," Lucy buried her face into Natsu's shirt, "I'm so, so sorry Natsu. I should have tried to find you. I should have said something instead of being afraid of you. I should have done_ something! _"_

" _Lucy," he wasn't upset about it anymore, "it's OK."_

" _No it's not! That's the whole reason you're here with me!" she yelled, stray tears falling from her eyes, "I wanted to make it up to you! All those years of being alone! I still want to make it up to you! Because I was supposed to be there! You're not just my friend, Natsu! You're so much more than that!"_

" **More… than a friend?"** _Natsu eyed Lucy closely, did she mean what he thought that meant?_

" _You've always been more than a friend to me," Natsu panicked, thinking he said that out loud, "I just want you to know how sorry I am before I say that…"_

" _Huh?" before he could question her, Lucy was out. Small snores filled the room._

 _Sighing, Natsu carefully got up and carried her to her room._

 _Before he shut the door he said, "You've always been more than a friend to me too, Lucy."_

 _ *****flashback end*****_

The food was finished and waiting to be served, Natsu grinned at the table as he placed the roses in the center of the table. Now all he had to do was shower and get dressed.

Getting the water nice and hot, Natsu tried to relax. The next morning Lucy had been a mess; she could remember parts of the conversation but not all of it. Natsu told her that she explained what happened freshman year, he left out the more than a friend thing though. He had a feeling she didn't want him to know that yet.

Taking a long, calming breath, Natsu glared at the shower head, determined.

"Yosh," he smacked his fists together, splashing water into his eyes, "it's got to happen today. I'm gonna thank Lucy for everything she's ever done for me."

Using the body wash that Lucy bought for him and the shampoo he knew she liked, he hurried his shower along.

Wrapping a towel around his waist he scurried around his room to get his clothes out. A nice pair of jeans, a black undershirt and a red button up that Lucy always picked out for him when they went to church. So he knew she would at least be pleased with his outfit.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he wrapped his scarf around his neck. He looked a lot different than he did four years ago. He no longer wore leather or ripped jeans or black all the time. He also looked healthier and stronger. Eating more than junk and working out was all it took. He was proud of how he looked, cause he looked pretty damn good.

 _Beep-beep_

"Gah," he smacked his head, "quit being stupid and finish already! She'll be here in twenty minutes!"

Running to the kitchen, Natsu felt his heart skip a beat. It was almost time. He was either going to go to bed a happy man or a loser. He prayed that it was the first one. He was beyond tired of being a loser.

" _Mreow,"_ Happy was rubbing against Natsu's leg.

"Heh," Natsu scratched his blue head, "you're right. Lucy wouldn't want me to call myself that, huh?"

The cat purred in agreement. Lucy had actually caught him calling himself a loser more than once, and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

Putting the final touch on the table, Natsu stood back to observe his work. It was perfect, nothing could screw up tonight. Nothing but him, that is.

Ten minutes later, the door opened to reveal an exhausted blonde, "I'm home."

Lucy kicked off her shoes and put down her purse. She released her hair from its bun before walking around the corner, "Whatever that is, it smells amazing. I'm star… ving…"

She blinked and rubbed her eyes to check if she was seeing this correctly. Candles were everywhere, giving the room a soft glow with the lights out. Happy and Plue were nowhere to be seen. Lucy stepped lightly to the dining room table; a beautiful vase of roses in the center, small candles circling it, a bottle of wine sitting in a bucket of ice with two glasses, a mouthwatering meal already on their plates, and a small wrapped gift in her usual chair.

"Wha," she felt tears spring into her eyes, "Natsu? Did you do all this?"

"Yeah."

Lucy glanced into the kitchen where her roommate was hiding in the shadows, "Hey. What's all this for?"

"It's for you," he came up to stand in front of her, "kinda like… a big thank you for everything. And to celebrate you graduating tomorrow."

"Natsu," she opened her arms wide and brought him in for a hug, "you have nothing to thank me for."

Natsu held her tight against him, letting her faded strawberry scent calm his nerves, "Of course I do, you helped more than you know."

Lucy pulled away from him, the light from the candles shining in her eyes, "Thank you."

"This isn't even all of it weirdo," Natsu laced his fingers with hers and pulled her to the table, then he handed her the gift, "here."

"Natsu," she took the gift, unable to keep the smile on her face. Not that she wanted to, "I told you not to get me anything."

"Like I was gonna do that," he crossed his arms, hiding something from her wasn't easy, especially this.

"Geez," Lucy sat down and pulled on the string to unwrap her gift.

Natsu bit his lip, he was both excited and nervous. What if she didn't like it?

"Paper?" Lucy knew Natsu was an oddball, but this was strange even for him. She held up the rolled paper and raised an eyebrow.

"It says something weirdo," Natsu stuck his tongue out at her.

Giggling, Lucy unrolled the paper and saw that it was actually several papers.

"An acceptance letter?" it was from Fairy University, and taking a closer look… "You got accepted to Fairy? You're going to school?!"

Lucy jumped out of her seat, excitement flooding her as she gazed at him, waiting for an answer.

"Ye-Yeah," he licked his lips, they were suddenly very dry, "I took a test online, and I found out I don't have to do a lot of the basic stuff… I can go straight to my degree."

"That's so wonderful Natsu!" she embraced him, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Th-thanks, Lucy," he rubbed her back before adding, "I wouldn't have even thought about if you weren't around."

Still smiling, she asked, "What's your major going to be?"

"I wanna be a veterinary physician," he grinned, "but not the normal kind. I wanna go to barns and stuff and help the big animals. Maybe even wild animals!"

"Wow," Lucy placed a hand over her heart, lest the love she had for him grow even more.

"Um," he pulled his scarf over his flushed cheeks, "I thought you'd like to know. And I know we haven't talked about it or anything, but if you're still gonna be here I'll need your help to study and stuff."

"Of course," she put the papers on the table, "I'll be more than happy to, Natsu. I don't have plans to move anytime soon."

"Great," this feeling was amazing. Someone was actually proud of him for wanting to go to school.

"I have to say this is a better gift than my dad's," Lucy touched the petals on one of the roses, "I didn't need a new car…"

"That's not your gift."

Lucy jumped, "It's not?"

"No," he snorted as if it was obvious, "this was just the easiest way of telling you."

"Then what's my gift?"

"You'll get it," he walked into the living room, he moved the furniture around so they would have room, "After you dance with me."

"Dance?" Lucy watched as he turned on a familiar song, it was the theme to their junior prom.

Natsu had a soft blush on his face, he stared at the floor as he told her, "The only dance I went to in high school was senior prom with you. You were my one and only dance. I'd uh… like to change that."

She walked up to him and put his hands around her waist, "It'll still be just me you're dancing with it."

"I'm OK with that."

The pair moved in a circle around the room listening to the song that had aged alongside them, it reminded Lucy of the days when she first met Levy. It was their _jam._ It reminded Natsu of the days he spent watching his classmates alone. One would think he wouldn't want to think about those days, but it also reminded him of falling in love with Lucy.

"So," Lucy began, "how come you never told me Ur taught you and Gray how to dance?"

Natsu's eyes narrowed, "Did Gray tell you that?"

"Juvia did, but same thing."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"I rather like him, so don't," Lucy winked, "and I think Juvia would murder you."

The light conversation stopped when the song changed to more upbeat one, causing Natsu's face to burn, "No! I didn't want to dance to this! Not that it would be bad but- GRR! Don't get the wrong idea!"

He switched it to an instrumental and turned down the volume, "for background noise," he said with rosy cheeks.

"Why don't you want to dance to the fast one," she flipped her hair, "scared?"

"Scared? ME?" Natsu scoffed, but he hid his face. He wasn't scared, he was terrified, "As if. We're not like that."

"Oh," Lucy's charm turned off when he said that. He was right, they weren't like that.

"But," Lucy looked up at him, hopeful, "that could… we can… um I'd like…"

He closed his eyes and prayed, "We could change that."

"Change it," Lucy sat on the lush couch, patting the spot next to her, "change it how?"

Natsu took the seat, but screwed his eyes shut again, "Um… I don't know how you feel. But… I really like you. I… always have, since we first met. When we moved in… I came here to do what you said. To make up for high school and all the shit I caused."

Lucy placed a hand over his in his lap, she noticed him shake when she did. She smiled, he was finally the Natsu she met when she was 14.

"But now… I want to go forward. I want to try… with you," he peeked at her, gauging her expression, "so… will you go on a date with me?"

Lucy's grip on his hand tightened, "I've been waiting for you to ask me."

She sealed the deal by kissing his cheek, which was now a healthy shade of tomato.

Letting out a huge sigh of relief, Natsu wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her forehead, Nastu said, "I didn't want to ask you while you were repaying a debt to me. Now that you're done with school, it's fair."

Not to mention he didn't think she'd actually accept.

"I see," Lucy snuggled into his arms, "well I'm glad. Cause now we can spend the next few years you're in school making up for this."

Natsu nuzzled into her neck, "I can handle that."

* * *

"Lucy Heartfilia," the dean of Fairy University called out into the microphone.

"I won't cry," Jude whispered to himself, holding a tissue in one hand and his camera in the other.

Natsu zoomed in with his phone to get a good shot of his date for the evening. Last night was amazing. Dinner was delicious, they danced again, and then Lucy went to sleep right next to him in bed last night. Tonight after the party for everyone, he and Lucy had a date on the beach. A picnic at midnight, he couldn't wait to take her.

Natsu grinned, four years ago he was in a pit and didn't have a way out. He had honestly been scared of his future. But now, as he looked into the camera to get a good shot of Lucy, his eyes trailed down to her hand, where his real graduation gift was.

A pretty ring sat on her ring finger, a promise ring. She glowed when she put it on this morning, smiling at him as she showed it to him.

" **I promise you this Lucy, I'll never forget you. And I'll never let you forget me. For the rest of my life, I promise you this. I'll always remember you, because you are the best part of my memory."**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. And I hope the length made up for my long absence. Please go and check out my other works! And if you would like to see another chapter of 'You Forgot', please let me know! This Lucy and Natsu pair is actually one of my favorites. It'll be hard to say goodbye.**

 **Thanks so so much for reading! I appreciate each and every one of my followers. After this I have a few more chapters of _Love, Blood, and Fur_ and _Hey There, Neighbor_. And then finally I'll be getting back to _Smiling Melodies_. So I hope you look forward too.**

 **Love, Smile**


End file.
